Viola
by Minerva Blue
Summary: Viola has spent fifteen years of her life in isolation, deprived of a normal life with friends. When her parents agree to school, will she be able to keep her secret? Or will the truth of her heritage destroy her?
1. Chapter One

Ah okay. I've had this idea for a very long time. An Idea way before I had really gotten into anime, and it's been on my mind lately. Finally I just decided to get it out. It's about a girl who is half andalite. Confusing idea so I had to write a prologue(which is a story in itself, but a short one). So you might want to read it if you want the idea explained. It's called "Asgariem"  
  
Anyway this occurs who knows how many books before the end of the series and a few books after ax..basically it's in the middle of the series but I havn't read the books in so long to be able to give exact numbers.  
Well, I won't bore you any longer and let you get on with the story.  
  
Very Short Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs. Viola, Gari and Erik however, are mine.  
  
======================  
  
  
  
There were a lot of rumors going around about the Lawrence place, twelve acres of land including forest that sat at the edge of town. But no one ever saw much, the entire plot of land was surrounded by a fence meant to keep people out. Occassionally you would see a dog, maybe a deer. The Lawrences were very private people and they lived like hermits, no one came to visit except their doctor and friend, a man named Frank Cappa.  
Gari Lawrence was a waitress at a nearby cafe and Erik was a successful writer who only left the house to maybe do shopping or visit friends. It was known the Lawrences had a daughter named Viola, but no one ever saw her. In fact no one could even remember whether or not they had even caught a glimpse of the young girl who would now be fifteen. She stayed at home, was schooled at home, and never left the Lawrence place.   
Some people claimed she was horribly disfigured, others thought the girl insane. Other people just believed the Lawrences had killed their daughter many years ago, and had kept it quiet since.  
Either way the Lawrence's refused any visitors, they were very kind, polite people, but no one had ever been inside their home, ever.  
  
"Viola! get up!"  
  
Viola groaned, slamming her hand down on her clock as she rolled over on her bed.   
  
"Viola!"  
  
"I'm up!"  
  
She sighed sitting up and rubbing her eyes before climbing drowsily out of bed. Stretching her arms she walked over to the restroom, stumbling through the door to splash water on her face. She picked up a brush and looked into the mirror, careful too avoid the two stalk eyes on top of her head as she brushed through her shoulder length auburn hair. It was clear at first glance Viola wasn't an ordinary girl. Her skin was mostly blue, covered with fur around her body and legs to half way down her arms. two stalk eyes were plainly visible on the top of her head and her eyes were a deep violet. Her ears were slightly longer and more pointed then most and her legs resembled more like the forlegs of a deer.  
It wasn't hard to see why her parents kept her from the outside world, she wasn't exactly normal. She was far beyond it. Sighing she layed her stalk eyes down and tied them in with her hair by a pink ribbon.  
She walked back into her room and slipped on a pair of jeans and shirt before trotting down the stairs into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning dad."  
  
Erik Lawrence looked up from the stove, smiling at his daughter. He was a tall man with red hair and blue eyes, freckles dotting his cheeks. "Morning Viola."  
  
He moved the skillet over to the plate, scooping out scrambled eggs next to the bacon and setting it in front of his daughter. "Your mother wants to take you shopping today, new clothes."  
  
"Really?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Viola smiled. "Where is mom?"  
  
"She'll be here."  
  
Viola nodded, starting on her eggs while watching the door as her mother trotted in. Her body resembled that of a blue deer, a scythe blade tail. She looked like a centaur with an upper body that was similar to a human. There was no mouth, but three slits for the nose and two stalk eyes with long ears that came to a point.  
She looked at Viola, smiling with her eyes.   
  
"Morning mom. We're going in town today?"  
  
::You'll have to take your cloak.::  
  
Viola sighed. "I know. Can we go to the park too? I promise I'll be careful."  
  
::we'll see.::  
  
Her body began to disapear as her tail blade shrunk and fell away, her skin pinkened and stalk eyes melted to give way to long autumn hair as a mouth formed. Mr. Lawrence smiled, handing his wife a robe which she dutifully put on.   
  
"Your both going to be careful arn't you?"  
  
Gari smiled, kissing her husband. "We're always careful."  
  
"Your sure you don't want me to come along? just in case?"  
  
Viola grinned. "It'd be weird dad."  
  
Mr. Lawrence raised his eyebrow, slipping into a chair as he started on his breakfast. "Oh, I'm not cool to have around?"  
  
Viola smirked. "No."  
  
He grinned, lunging for his daughter. Viola squeeled as his fingers found thier target on her ribs. "I give up! I give upI'm sorry."  
  
Mr. Lawrence smiled, ruffling his daughter's hair and letting up. Mrs. Lawrence grinned slightly. "They're personal items Erik,"  
  
"What you mean....oooh."  
  
Gari nodded smiling.  
  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
  
Viola opened her closet, grabbing the long black cloak off it's hanger. Her father had found it, years ago. Until then she had been prevented from seeing the world outside of her home, her appearence tended to stand out in a crowd. She slipped her hooves into the stuffed teneshoes and tied them tight enough to prevent from slipping off. As an after thought she went to her computer, smiling as a message popped up. She smiled, it was Lusito.  
  
*Your up early.*  
  
Viola grinned, typing back her answer. *Going shopping with my mom.*  
  
*Really? Can I come?*  
  
She laughed. *Sorry.*  
  
*Okay, have fun then.*  
  
*I will*  
  
Shutting off her messanger service she grabbed her gloves and pulled the hood of her cloak over her head.  
  
  
******************  
  
  
  
  
"Try this on Viola."  
  
Viola looked over at her mother, holding a blue baby T. It's not like she could show it off, but her parents always tried to help her life seem somewhat normal. She shrugged, taking the shirt. "Is there anything else?"  
  
"I found some turtlenecks and longsleeves."  
  
Viola smiled. "Thanks mom."  
  
She glanced at a young blonde and a girl in overalls before slipping into the dressing room.  
She checked the door before slipping off her cloak and dropping it on the ground. She undid the ribbon in her hair, offering herself the luxery of all four eyes free as she pulled the baby t over her head. She grinned slightly, the blue nearly matched her own fur perfectly.  
She picked out a few more shorts before tying her hair back into it's ribbon and putting on her cloak to meet her mother.  
  
As she waited for her mother to pay for the clothes she took a glance at the countertop purchases. Make-up, she had never worn it before, there was never a need. Actually you were supposed to wear it similer to your complexion wern't you? Unfortunatly they didn't have any base cream that came in blue, so it was all pretty much out of the question. There was no need to wear it anyway, it didn't make sense to be dressed up when you couldn't be seen in public anyway.  
  
"Ready Viola?"  
  
Viola looked at her mother and nodded, walking with her across the street to the park, purchases in hand.  
Viola slowly brought the the cone to her lips, biting off a large chunk of the strawberry icecream that settled on top. She looked at her mom, grinning as she had managed to devour two cones. Mother never seemed to have gotten used to taste. She had gotten control of it over the years, butthe sense still overwhelmed her.  
"Hey mom, I'm going to go look around."  
  
Mrs. Lawrence wasn't paying attention, she had gotten up to retreave two more cones. She smiled, knowing her mother would be occupied for awile and wandered off.  
  
She smiled, keeping her hood down as she walked across the grass. She stopped smiling as she watched the lake ahead. Glancing around, making sure she was alone she made a direct route to the shore, sitting down. taking another glance around she brought her knees to her chest and began to untie her shoes. Making sure nobody saw, she dipped her bare hooves into the lake, leaning back and bowing her head. She sighed in relief, the water felt nice against her feet. She had never felt real unpurified water, no lakes, no swimming. It was a luxery she couldn't have, people would have seen. She sunk her legs in deeper, soaking the cuffs of her jeans.  
  
"So whats a dark shadowy figure like you doin in a place like this?"  
  
Viola froze to the voice of the boy behind her. Had he seen?  
  
"So is grim reaper the in look these days? I am so out of the loop."  
  
She didn't reply, she was too shocked. The boy kneeled down waving his hand in front of her face. "Hello? You there?"  
  
He bent lower, trying to get a look at her face. That was when Viola looked away preventing him from getting a good look. "Okay, don't have to be that way about it."  
  
She heard him sit down beside her, she hoped silently he hadn't taken notice of her feet, still dunked in the lake.  
  
"My name's Marco." He offered his hand.  
  
She turned around, looking at the hand, refusing to view his face for fear it would gve her away. "Viola."  
  
Marco smiled. "Good name. So why the mysterious cloak? Are you disfigured or something?"  
  
"No I'm....I'm an albino, I sunburn too easily."  
  
"Oh..okay. You from around here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Heh, never seen you around, thought I would with the black. You go to school?"  
  
"No, I'm home schooled, I'd like to go but I don't get out much." Please just go away.  
  
"Bet your cute. Bet I'm talking to a major babe and don't even know it."  
  
"Yea, Babes always hide under shielding black cloaks."  
  
Marco grinned. "Was that a joke?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Viola!"  
  
Her head shot up and her hands went hurridly to keep the hood down as her mother approached. "Viola where have you been? running off like that."  
  
Marco looked at Viola. "Your mom?"  
  
"You should go."  
  
Mrs. Lawrence glared at Marco. "Get on your way. Viola, put your shoes back on, we're leaving."  
  
Viola waited until Marco had left before taking her feet out of the water and hurridly putting on her shoes under the fierce supervision of her mother. 


	2. Chapter Two

Okay so someone asked why Viola won't morph into a less disfigured body. (giggles) I like answering questions. So, I think I'll let my muse field this one. Tolka *ahem* TOLKA!  
  
(A girl in black spandex shorts with a silver link belt, short purple shirt, brown lace up boots and brown hair with pink highlights pops into existence)  
  
Tolka: Truth is, Viola can't morph. When Asgariem left for earth there was no morphing cube with her for security reasons, and since no such technology is known to exist on Earth, Viola can't aquire a fully human morph. Hence, she is unable to morph. Viola is a half andalite completly incapable of morphing ;o)  
Oh and one more thing, I don't own Animorphs.  
  
(nod nod) I don't own Animorphs either.  
  
================  
  
Viola marched back inside the house, throwing off her cloak and slamming the door behind her. A few moments later Mrs. Lawrence marched in after her.  
  
"I wasn't in any danger mom!"  
  
"Every time you go out your in danger of being exposed!"  
  
Mrs. Lawrence morphed back, trotting after her daughter as Viola kicked off her shoes.  
  
"I want to go to school mom! I want real friends."  
  
::You know that can't be done::  
  
She turned around as tears began to form in her eyes. "Find a way. I can't be trapped here the rest of my life. It's just not fair!"  
  
She yanked out her ribbon, letting it float to the floor as she sped up the stairs into her room.  
Mr. Lawrence stepped out of the kitchen, looking up the stairs after his daughter before turning back to his wife. "I take it it didn't go well today?"  
  
::She had her shoes off.::  
  
"Ah, did anyone see?"  
  
::I don't think so, but any longer and they might have.::  
  
"What did you tell her?"  
  
Mrs' Lawrence began to shrink again, reforming red hair, lips and very human hands that embraced her husband. "I told her it was too dangerous."  
  
"She's desperate, and very stubborn. I think she takes after her mother."  
  
"I was never stubborn."  
  
Mr. Lawrence smiled, touching lips with his mate. "Asgariem, you were stubborn."  
  
"Hmph. I don't suppose you have any ideas about this problem. Isn't there something about plastic surgery?"  
  
Mr. Lawrence shook his head. "I already asked frank about it. He doesn't have the qualifications and too risky to call anyone else."  
  
Mrs. Lawrence frowned. "I should have stayed human."  
  
"Then you would have never been happy. No, we'll figure this out on our own."  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
Viola collapsed on her bed, sobbing. This was terrible, she was living in a prison. Her tears soaked the bedsheets and she held her doll close for comfort. Through blurry eyes she stared at the perfect, normal human face. Why couldn't she be like that? She was a freak, some weird mutant like those guys in X-Men, a hideous deformation of human and andalite genetics.  
  
She glanced at her computer. Her only escape, her one window into the world outside she was never allowed to see.  
  
*You back?*  
  
She rubbed her eyes, making her way to the computer as she typed her reply to Lusito. *unfortunatly*  
  
*Something wrong?*  
  
She sighed, replying. *Everything. I want to go to school Lusito.*  
  
*.....wait back up. You actually want to go to school?*  
  
*It would be nice to have a real life.*  
  
*Yea maybe. But school ain't all it's cracked up to be.*  
  
*I wouldn't know.*  
  
*Did you ask your parents?*  
  
*They think it's a bad idea.*  
  
*Oh. Look, I'm right here if you need to talk.*  
  
*Thanks*  
  
She sighed, shutting off the link and colapsing back on her bed, just letting the tears fall.  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
Viola rubbed her eyes, making her way down the stairs. Just another boring day.  
  
"Morning Viola."  
  
She looked up, glancing at the table. There was an older man at the table, wild black hair and round body. He leaned back on his chair, sipping his coffee. Viola smiled, running towards the man. "Uncle Frank!"  
  
Frank smiled setting his coffee down as the girl embraced him, kissing him on the cheek. Viola smiled, sitting down. Frank wasn't really her uncle, he was a close friend of her father, a docter who had taken care of her broken bones and illnesses all her life. "Wheres mom and dad?"  
  
"Your mom's at work and your father had to make a stop in town. And since it's my day off, I offered to watch you."  
  
Viola frowned, folding her arms. "So they don't trust me."  
  
Frank raised his eyebrow. "I'm sure they don't mean it like that."  
  
"They sent you to babysit me. They treat me as a child."  
  
"Actually, I like visiting with you"  
  
*******************  
  
  
"Checkmate."   
  
"Ahg! Again. Must be luck."  
  
Viola smiled. "Maybe I'm just better at chess then you are."  
  
Frank folded his arms. "Bah, I taught you. The student outlearned the master. No justice."  
  
She giggled. "Alright, pay up."   
  
He sighed, reaching into his packed and dishing out a few bills. "Your cleaning me out. Just keept this little gamling thing between you and me okay?"  
  
She grinned. "What gambling. My dear uncle is just giving me free money."  
  
"My little niece, little con artist. I'd like to have a daughter just like you."  
  
Viola frowned. "You wouldn't want a freak."  
  
Frank raised his eyebrow. "You don't look like a freak to me. Your a lovely healthy young woman."  
  
"Who can't be seen in public. I want to have actual friends, not have to hide behind a cloak all my life."  
  
Frank sighed, nodding slowly. "Alright..I was going to save this until your parents got home but, I suppose we can surprise them."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He smiled, lifting a small back at his side and waving it in front of Viola. "Lets get to the bathroom."  
  
*****************************  
  
  
Viola stared at the mirror, putting her hand on her face.  
  
"Woah, careful not to touch it, might smear."  
  
"It feels weird."  
  
"Of course it feels weird, it's nearly a quarter inch thick. Hold still."  
  
He dipped the sponge back into the pale conceler paste and began to cover the blue beneath her chin and neck. He then took her hands, covering her fingers and palms up to her wrists. He pulled out the lipstick, applying it. "Okay, take a look."  
  
Viola turned around, staring into the mirror, gasping at what she saw. Her face and neck and hands were covered by a pale beige of base makeup, stalk eyes, pulled down and held by a blue ribbon, he had even managed to get the area beneath her eyes. "I look normal."  
  
Frank smiled. "I take it you approve?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I figure you can leave it off your eylids somtimes and let it pass as eye shadow."  
  
"You can still see my eyes."  
  
"You eyes?" He noticed the blue stalk eyes still showing. "Oh."  
  
He searched the room before finging a at in the coner and plopping it on her head. "There you go."  
  
Viola smiled, hearing the door open below and breaking into a run downstairs. Mr. Lawrence looked down at his daughter, just staring. "Dad!"  
  
He blinked, embracing Viola. "Theres something different about you."  
  
Viola smiled. "Uncle Frank helped me!"  
  
"So he did. Gari! Come look at our daughter!"  
  
Mrs. Lawrence entered and paused. "What happened?"  
  
"It's makeup." Frank replied, walking down the stairs. "What do you think? Did I do good?"  
  
Viola smiled I won't need a cloak anymore. I can go to school can't I?"  
  
Both Lawrences looked at eachother. Mr. Lawrence replied. "I don't know.."  
  
"Come on Erik. I can writ3e a note for her, she can always wear the hat. What do you say?"  
  
================================= 


	3. Chapter Three

Okay yea, I am not ashamed to admit it. I have horrible grammer, I know just enough to get by. My first short story contained exactly 99 run on sentences(believe me, I actually counted!), I put And as the start of a sentence sometimes. (English language is confusing anyway.) Sorry but you'll just have to bare with me. I am without a beta reader and I have the unfortunate habit of posting right after I finish a chapter without so much as re-reading it.  
With that said, I hope you'll forgive me ;o)  
  
  
  
Oh yea, one more thing. I don't own animorphs.  
  
  
===================================  
  
  
She had gotten up very early at 4 am in order to prepare for her first day. She went through the motions that Frank had taught her, applying the make-up over her face and neck and then her hands. She stressed over what to wear for hours before finally settling upon a long sleeved blue turtle neck sweater and dark navy jeans, pulling a stocking cap over her head to conceal the still visible stalk eyes. Once again she went through her backpack, making sure everything was there from her books to make-up.  
She paced for another twenty minutes, trying to remember anything she had forgotten, going over in her mind every single item she had packed. She glanced at the clock, it was already 8 am. Grabbing her backpack she bolted down the stairs into the kitchen where her parents were waiting.  
  
Her father smiled. "Ready?"  
  
Viola nodded as her stomach rumbled, suddenly she relized she had forgotten to eat. Her mother smiled as she seemed to notice this problem and popped brought two slices of toast out to her daughter. Viola smiled. "Thanks mom."  
  
Mrs. Lawrence nodded. "Just be careful. We're not having you participate in gym so if they ask you, just go straight to the office."  
  
"I know mom. I'll be okay." She smiled. "So. Can we go now?"  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
Viola remained in the truck, just staring at the entrance doors. The students hung around the outside, walking in and out of the building, few barely even gave the beaten red truck a second glance.   
The vehicle had been crammed to capacity with three people and a bookbag, Viola had insisted her school items had remained near to her, in the cab. Mrs. Lawrence looked at her daughter. "Ready? Do you have your note? Books?"  
  
Viola nodded and Mr. Lawrence began his questioning. "Make-up? Gloves? Paper? Pencils?"  
  
She nodded again. "I'm a little nervous."  
  
He smiled. "Well thats understandable."  
  
"You know, if you guys just wanted to make sure I got in there okay..I wouldn't mind. I mean, I know you have to check to see if I'll be alright."  
  
Her parents both smiled and Mr. Lawrence opened his door, stepping out.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was almost frightening walking down the halls alone, people just stared at her as she began to pass and Viola wondered if she had forgoten her make-up, or if her eyes were showing beneath her hat. She gripped her books tighter, glancing down at the schedule and looking again for the room number.  
  
  
"Miss Lawrence, why arn't you in class?"  
  
Viola turned around in surprise, staring into the eyes of her vice principal. "I'm sorry Mr. Chapman. I can't find it." He handed the schedual over to the man.  
  
Mr. Chapman glanced it over, nodding before returning the sheet to Viola. "This way Miss. Lawrence."  
  
  
She followed his quick steps as Mr. Chapman lead her through the halls "We've never had a student with special needs like yours. What did your parents call it again?"  
  
Viola froze, the name, What had they decided to call it? "...I, don't like to talk about it sir. It's an uncomfortable subject."  
  
  
He frowned slightly but nodded, opening the door to the classroom. "Go right in."  
  
  
Viola nodded, slipping into the room. She had an overwhelming urge to run as nearly thirty sets of eyes just stared at her. She clutched her books tightly to her chest The teacher smiled. "You must be the new student. I'm Mts. Boule. Class, I'd like you all to meet Viola Lawrence, she's a new student here, so you'll all have to be polite. Miss. Lawrence, perhaps you'd like to tell us a little about yourself?"  
  
Viola nodded timidly, slowly approaching the front desk and trying not to trip as she addressed the room. "My name is Viola Lawrence. This is my first day at a school. I have a rare skin condition so I probably won't be seen wearing shorts or a tank top."  
  
That got a few giggles.  
  
"Thank you Miss. Lawrence. Why don't you take a seat next to..Marco."  
  
Marco? The same by from the park Marco? The Marco who currently thought she was an albino? She held her breath, approaching the desk and Marco. Maybe he didn't remember her, maybe it wasn't the same guy. She closed her eyes and slipped into her seat.  
  
"Hey babe."  
  
Viola cast a sidways glance at the boy before opening up her book and pretending to read.  
  
"Don't want to talk huh? Thats okay, first day is always nervous. Like Mrs. Boule said, the names Marco. Is this really your first day?"  
  
She looked back at Marco, closing her book. "The very first."  
  
He smiled. "Well to put your mind at ease I'm sure you'll do fine. Your cute, thats always a good thing."  
  
She smiled nervously, folding her hands together.  
  
"You'll probably do great. Make a lot of friends. Me for one."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Oh no problem, as celebration we could go see a movie, on a date."  
  
Viola looked at Marco. "Your asking me on a date."  
  
"Well, that was my idea."  
  
She smiled. "I'll need to ask my parents. Maybe in a week. This is the first time I've been asked on a date."  
  
"Oh it's not that hard."  
  
She smiled, glancing down at her hands, they had begun to turn blue. Immediatly she pulled them into the sleeves of her sweater. "So I guess you'll call me."  
  
"Well..if I can get your number."  
  
"My number?"  
  
"Yea. Usually when someone promises to call, they need a number too."  
  
"Oh, right sorry." She stood up, grabbing her books. "I'll do that."  
  
"Wait you can't do that now?"  
  
Viola shook her head, hurrying to the door and trying to keep her hands hidden as the class filed out. "I have to be somwhere."  
  
Marco just stared as the girl hurried out the door. Slowly his lips cracked into a smile. "Alright!"  
  
*************************  
  
Viola sighed, glancing around the bathroom before turning the faucets, running her hands under the water and washing off the beige toned make-up. That idea was down the drain, make-up on her hands was useless for long term. In a rushshe grabbed her makeup, retoughing her face before drying her hands and reaching into her pockets, pulling out two black leather gloves. Sighing she glanced back at herself in the mirror. That was close, she made a mental note to avoid that particular subject with her parents for a few days. Any word that the make-up wasn't working and she'd be back at home, locked up for the next decade.  
  
====================================  
  
Sorry, had terrible writers block, not to mention I've been working on 3 other stories and college has just recently reared it's ugly head. You know, the one that threatens not to pass you if you don't start working just a little harder. Anywho I'll probably have a new chapter out by next week at the latest. 


	4. Chapter Four

Fourth chapter uhm, yay. Thanks to SilverCatofBast for helping with the editing. Been having writers block lately so I might be taking a break and thinking about what to do before I try to get the next chapter out. Anyway, enjoy.  
  
Because of improper spelling...well Erek's name has been fixed (nod nod)  
  
==========================  
  
  
Marco grinned, sliding right into a seat next to his best friend. Jake raised his eyebrow. "What are you so happy about?"  
  
"Viola."  
  
"Viola?"  
  
Marco smiled, tapping his fork onto his tray as he gazed up in mock wonder. "Oh my young friend, one day you shall know the true meaning of date and then we shall talk of desert beauties and fair maidens."  
  
Jake coughed. "Wait, hold the phone. Did I just hear you say that you got a date?"  
  
Marco nodded. "You heard right. A cute redhead."  
  
"So what did you do? Bribe her?"  
  
Marco grinned. "Nope, she wanted to go out with me. Her names Viola, the new girl."  
  
"Yea, she has to be new to want to go out with you."  
  
"Jake I'm shocked, could it be your jealous?"  
  
"No, just surprised that anyone would agree to a date with you."  
  
"You sound like Rachel."  
  
"Sorry, they just keep comin. We're having a meeting tonight, the usual place."  
  
"There she is."  
  
Jake looked up. "Where?"  
  
"The one with the hat and sweater."  
  
"Thats Viola?"  
  
Marco nodded, grinning.  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
Apples...yellow stuff, sanwiches and some type of goop. There were a lot of choices, most not appearing to have a solid consistency. Viola sighed and loaded a little of everything on her tray and then looked for a place to sit. Everything was so crowded, she wasn't used to it. Finally she slipped into an empty seat on a nearly vacant table, eating her lunch in peace.  
  
******************************  
  
The goop had turned out to be apple sauce. The entire meal hadn't been that great, her dad was a better cook. Viola sighed and glanced at her schedule, History.   
  
  
"Your Viola right?"  
  
Viola turned around, glancing at the girl next to her. She looked like a model, tall, long blonde hair. Her eyes were he most seemed to tell a story completly different, a spirit so unique than what was revealed on the outside. "Yes."  
  
The girl smiled. "My names Rachel, Did you just move here?"  
  
Viola looked at Rachel. "No, I was just home schooled before."  
  
Her stalk eyes glanced back through her hat. She didn't trust the boy behind her, he kept staring at her, whispering back to his friends. The boy made her uneasy. She listened as the teacher drone on, her view went back to the boy behind her who had begun to move his hand forward towards her hat. Viola ducked, the hand reached too far, causing the boy to fall forward.  
  
The teacher folded his arms. "Mr. Avrim, do you have a problem with staying in your seat?"  
  
*********************  
  
Marco, Cassie, Jake, Rachel and Tobias gathered into Cassie's barn after school. Marco leaned back against the wall, he glanced at Cassie who was nursing a sick field mouse. "So whats this about Jake?"  
  
  
  
Jake nodded. "The yeerks are planning something new."  
  
"Great. Any parties?"  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes. "Can't you be serious?"  
  
"I try not to, it breaks consistency."  
  
Tobias settled on a rafter. ::We're keeping an eye on them.::  
  
Jake nodded. "Visser 3 is getting impatient, Erek's warned us somethings up, we just have to keep an eye out."  
  
  
Marco nodded. "Great, as long as it doesn't cut into my date."  
  
Rachel looked at Marco. "YOU have a date?"  
  
"The new girl."  
  
"Is she really that naieve?"  
  
"Jake said the same thing."  
  
"I just can't believe a girl actually gave you her number."  
  
"Well, I don't have her number yet."  
  
Rachel laughed.   
  
  
Cassie looked up. "Who is it?"  
  
Jake sighed. "Viola Lawrence."  
  
"Lawrence?"  
  
Marco nodded. "Yea."  
  
"Intresting."  
  
"Whats intresting?"  
  
"The Lawrences are neighbors of ours, they live right across the street."  
  
Marco glanced out at the derection of the street, which was difficult to see, being that the wall of the barn was blocking view. Jake looked at Cassie. "You never mentioned them."  
  
"Well they're very reclusive, hardly ever see them and no company."  
  
============================= 


	5. Chapter Five

Okay some brief notes here before we get started. To prevent confusion there will temporarily be two different thought speak signals for this chapter.  
  
()=Thought speak to Marco  
++ ++= Thought speak to Viola.  
  
:: Will still signify all around thought speak.  
  
And a final note, I STILL do not own Animorphs.  
  
=================================  
  
  
"What do you mean I can't go?!"  
  
Mrs. Lawrence folded her arms, focusing stalk and main eyes on her daughter. ::It's not safe.::  
  
"It's not safe, you might be discovered. There's always danger! It's just a harmless date mom!"  
  
:: Be that as it may you know perfectly well how easy it is to be exposed. I noticed you came home with gloves on.::  
  
Viola frowned; she hadn't thought anyone had noticed she had been wearing gloves where there were none. Her mother was observant, she used to be military, she should have known that she'd figure it out.  
Viola threw up her arms in anger and stormed into her father's office. "Father this is unreasonable!"  
  
Mr. Lawrence didn't look up from his computer, his attention mostly focused on the current novel he was writing. "I agree with your mother on this one Viola. No dates."  
  
Viola scowled. "You don't know! I'm careful!"  
  
"I have no doubt that you aren't Viola, and I'm sure your mother agrees but you can't prevent the mistakes."  
  
::That's what we're worried about.::  
  
"Maybe in a few more years."  
  
Viola backed from the room, anger flashing in her eyes. "I hate you! I hate you both!"  
  
She ran up the stairs, slamming the door to her room. The entire act had started to become a common occurrence. Viola stared at herself in the mirror. Blue skin, stalk eyes, auburn hair and deer's feet.  
  
i Not normal, not normal. I'm not normal. I'll never be normal./i  
  
She glared at her reflection in resentment, grabbing the frame off the wall and throwing it to the floor, watching her image shatter in the sound of breaking glass.  
  
Breaking a mirror, that was seven years bad luck. She didn't care.  
  
Viola sat down on the bed ignoring the glass shards and deliberately refusing to give them a second glance. She bent down looking beneath her bed. A huddled mass of gray fur and glowing eyes looked back at her. "Edinthor."  
She reached her hands out ready to accept the cat that merely let out a low growl. The shattering of the mirror had obviously startled him and Edinthor didn't tolerate surprises well. Her parents had brought home the kitten three years ago, more of a way to make up for lost companionships. In a way Edinthor had filled the gap and Viola enjoyed having the animal around. "Edinthor I'm sorry. Please?"  
  
The feline seemed to consider this and deem her forgiven as he emerged from beneath the bed, allowing Viola to lift him into her arms and onto the bed beside her. Edinthor purred in pleasure as he was stroked just behind the ears, on the neck and at the base of his tail. "Well Edinthor, your the only guy in my life."  
  
Edinthor meowed in response when he was interrupted by the telephone ringing. She listened to the movement downstairs, the phone ceased it's ringing. Someone had picked up the receiver.  
  
"Viola! Phone call!"  
  
  
Viola sighed picking up her phone she covered the mouthpiece and called back downstairs. "I got it!"  
  
Uncovering her mouthpiece she began to speak. "Hello?"  
  
"Viola. It's Marco."  
  
"Oh, hello Marco."  
  
"You don't seem thrilled. Were you expecting someone else?"  
  
"No it's just... nothing." Just that she couldn't date.  
  
"Is our date still on? What did your parents say?"  
.  
"Well... I..." She paused, how could she say it, that they said no?  
  
"Viola?"  
  
"I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Okay, should I pick you up?"  
  
"You know where I live?"  
  
"Sure, it's just across the street from my friend's house."  
  
"Just wait outside, I'll see you at seven."  
  
She slammed the phone down, leaning back into her bed as she stroked Edinthor. She had to get out of the house without her parents noticing. Her view turned towards the window.  
  
*********************  
  
Viola checked her make-up once again in the mirror, making sure her hat was secured on her head and her gloves on. Satisfied she walked into her bedroom and began stuffing pillows beneath the covers, forming the shape of a body. She walked over to the window, checking below for any sign of her mother, any animal that might not belong. Finally she climbed out, clinging to the ledge and drainpipe until it was safe enough to drop. She tumbled on the grass, careful to keep her face covered as her hat was sent flying.  
Viola stood up, glancing around one more time before putting her hat back on and running around the other side of the house. "Marco?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
She adjusted her eyes to the dark, looking in the direction of the voice. Marco was standing in the front yard, waiting for her. Looking back Viola approached the boy. "Lets go."  
  
"Hey, aren't you going to invite me in?"  
  
"My father has a very large gun collection."  
  
That shut him up immediately. "Alright then."  
  
An owl ruffled its feathers, watching the two leave. It's large glowing eyes focused on them before spreading its wings and taking flight.  
  
**********************  
  
  
"I don't understand the movie."  
  
Marco smiled. "It's Jim Carrey."  
  
Viola nodded, turning back to the movie. "I still don't understand it."  
  
"You remind me of a friend of mine."  
  
"That's not a bad thing is it?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
(Only you would choose to take a date to a comedy.)  
  
Marco winced. "Where are you?"  
  
Viola looked at Marco. "I'm right here."  
  
Marco smiled. "Of course, right. I just wonder what so many people are doing here."  
  
  
"They're watching a movie, shouldn't there be this many people around?"  
  
"Right"  
  
(I'm on your head, as long as your date doesn't decide to check for roaches we'll be fine.)  
  
"That's gross."  
  
Viola looked at Marco, apparently he didn't approve of the current scene. ++You seem determined to disobey me and your father, Viola.++  
  
Viola froze, how did she find her. She kicked herself for not being careful enough. ++Mom! What are you doing here?++  
  
++Keeping an eye on you. Sneaking off into the night, you broke the rules.++  
  
++They're unfair rules mother.++  
  
++They're very reasonable. You'll come home right now Viola, and we'll talk about your education.++  
  
Viola scowled, turning to Marco. "Look I have to go."  
  
(Told you she wouldn't enjoy it.)  
  
"The movie can't be that bad."  
  
Viola smiled. "It's nothing like that, I have to get home, I kinda wasn't supposed to be out tonight."  
  
Quietly she slipped into the isle and out the doors. The ultimate embarrassment was leaving during the middle of a movie. She just hoped that Marco would understand.  
  
(You know...)  
  
Marco sighed as he stood to get up as well. "Shut up Jake."  
  
************************  
  
  
Viola hated how they stared her down, both parents giving her expressions of disappointment, as she remained seated on the couch.  
  
Mr. Lawrence frowned. "What were you thinking Viola?"  
  
"I..."  
  
Mrs. Lawrence narrowed her eyes. "You weren't thinking, running off in the night. You could have been killed!"  
  
Viola lowered her eyes, mother could just as easily taken her usual form, but as a human it was a lot easier to yell. She swore that was what her mother enjoyed best about being human.  
  
"Marco was with me."  
  
"How well do you know Marco? You've only been in school for a week!"  
  
"It's time you stopped sheltering me. I know the consequences mother."  
  
Mr. Lawrence frowned. "But you fail to see the severity of the situation."  
  
Mrs. Lawrence nodded. "No computer but for schoolwork and research. One month."  
  
"That isn't fair!"  
  
"If you pull another stunt like this we're pulling you out of school."  
  
Viola scowled, nodding.  
  
**************************  
  
She was in a rotten mood all day at school. The fact that she had also been pestered for her 'skin condition' didn't help matters. Those daring to insult her had been promptly met with deadly glares from her own violet eyes. It was history she was heading to next, the one class that could possibly make the day look better. Perhaps she would be able to explain in believable terms why it had been necessary to leave so early last night.  
  
"Viola."  
  
Speak of the devil. She turned around, facing the dark haired boy. "Marco, I'm sorry I had to leave."  
  
"Yea sure, understandable. How much trouble were you in?"  
  
"What?"  
  
He leaned against the wall. "When you come around the back instead of through the front door, chances are you're sneaking out."  
  
She nodded. "I'm grounded."  
  
"Bummer. Look I'll see you inside, the teachers seem to be resentful to the idea of me being constantly late."  
  
He pushed off from the wall and slipped inside. Viola watched him go, choosing to linger in the hall. It was just a stupid date, couldn't her parents have let her have just one date? Her eyes passed over a document on the wall and she stepped closer to examine it.  
  
biThe Sharing/i/b  
  
iA place to belong, where family connects together. All ages welcome./i  
  
Still scowling she ripped the document from the wall and shoved it into her backpack. She would read it over later, maybe someone did give a damn about her social life. 


	6. Chapter Six

My RSC(really short chapter.) Sorry but my plot seems to have all the organization of a runaway freight train and even I'm not sure what exactly will happen. Hence the next update may not be for two weeks. Gomen(sorry).  
Thanks to Silvercarofbast for beta reading.  
  
I don't own Animorphs and all that.  
  
===========================  
  
  
Viola pulled back her hair, securing her stalk eyes into a blue ribbon and then pulling her hat over her head. Carefully she checked to see if she had forgotten anything, examining herself in the mirror. Finally she grabbed her backpack and bolted downstairs. "Bye mom! bye dad!"  
  
"Whoa, hold on a second."  
  
Viola stopped, turning around to her father. "Yes?"  
  
It was her mother that answered. ::Where are you going?::  
  
"School. I told you about it remember? The ride with the girl next door?"  
  
"Ah." Mr. Lawrence nodded, turning to his wife. "The Cassie girl, we talked to her parents."  
  
Mrs. Lawrence nodded. ::And they're fully aware of your condition?::  
  
Viola nodded. "Yes mom."  
  
Her eyes twinkled. ::All right, you're free to go.::  
  
She smiled. "Thanks mom" Viola made a break for the door and then paused for a moment. "Oh, I'm going to be staying after for awhile."  
  
Mr. Lawrence looked up. "Again? Is something wrong?"  
  
Viola shook her head. "No dad, it's just that this being the middle of semester I'm behind the rest of the class, my teachers are just helping me catch up."  
  
Mr. Lawrence nodded. "Alright. Frank will be picking you up."  
  
"Thanks!" She gave her parents one last wave before running out the door and across the street.  
  
  
********************  
  
  
The ride with Cassie was relatively uneventful, there wasn't much to say. Viola barely even knew Cassie, she was just a neighbor that lived across the street. Cassie probably had made up her idea about her anyway.  
  
"Will you be needing a ride home?"  
  
Viola shook her head at Cassie's father. "No, I'm going to a meeting after school, my uncle will be picking me up."  
  
Cassie's dad raised his eyebrow. "What meeting?"  
  
"The Sharing."  
  
Cassie nearly froze. "The Sharing?"  
  
"Your not going to tell my parents, are you?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well they don't exactly know. My parents are overprotective, they barely let me out for school. They'd go nuts if they found out I was a member."  
  
"Full member?"  
  
Viola shook her head. "No, I've only been going for a month. If you'd like to come too..."  
  
Cassie shook her head. "No, that's alright."  
  
Viola nodded, grabbing her backpack and slipping out the door, hurrying inside the school.  
  
*********************  
  
"Viola, welcome back again."  
  
Viola nodded, sitting down. There were eight members tonight, they had all met in the school. It worked out great because of her mother, how she knew she would be making sure her daughter was telling the truth after the incident with the date. Each group consisted of one full member, who was Margaret, they said Vice Principal Chapman was a full member but he had so many responsibilities that Margaret just held the meetings. Margaret was a high school student, long black hair and blue eyes, she seemed so nice. Viola knew her parents worried a lot, but they didn't need to, the Sharing wouldn't expose her and if she was able to handle an entire school complete with bullies, jerks and idiots a small group of eight well meaning members was relatively harmless.  
  
Margaret continued. "You should let your parents know, we'd love to have them."  
  
Viola shook her head. The group knew she hadn't let her parents in on the meetings. They seemed all right with it, at least they didn't judge her for it. Margaret was always trying to get her parents to come though, they were always looking for new members. "I don't thing they'd like it."  
  
Margaret nodded. "Alright, moving on, the Sharing is holding a banquet this weekend. Everyone is welcome, and you can bring any guests you want."  
  
Viola nodded,   
  
*********************  
  
The meeting was relatively short, considering the past few times. What worried her most was how she was going to be able to get to the banquet without her parents being aware. The past few times she had been able to use the excuse of school, how she would be able to sneak across town was a mystery. She sighed leaning against the door, scanning the area as she waited for Frank. Her gaze moved up to a hawk on the roof. "Mom?"  
  
The hawk did nothing. Viola shrugged, she was getting paranoid. Sighing she walked up to the waiting car and slipped inside, shutting the door. "Hi uncle frank."  
  
Frank smiled. "All set?"  
  
Viola nodded, Frank started the car and drove off. The hawk watched as the car drove away then spread its wings and took flight.  
  
============ 


	7. Revelations

What I thought would take me 2 weeks got out a little early, so here it is, seventh chapter. Usual disclaimer, I don't own animorphs.  
  
===================  
  
The red tailed hawk settled down on a rafter. He looked down at his five other companions, four humans and an Andalite before finally addressing them. ::She's not a controller, not yet anyway.::  
  
Jake nodded. "Good work Tobias."  
  
Cassie looked up. "What do you mean not yet?"  
  
::That plot Erek mentioned? The banquet? They just announced it for this weekend::  
  
Jake frowned. "Doesn't give us much time"  
  
Marco nodded. "People go in for food and they come out as controllers. At least we know the new girl is Yeerk free."  
  
Ax turned his stalk eyes to Marco. ::Not for long.::  
  
::I'm not sure she's human.::  
  
The other five looked at Tobias in disbelief.  
  
"What?" Rachel was the first to speak.  
  
Jake sighed. "What are you talking about Tobias?"  
  
::Have any of you noticed the way she walks?::  
  
  
Marco shrugged. "Yea, one foot in front of the other. So?"  
  
::She picks her legs up a little more.::  
  
"So, lots of people could do it."  
  
::Not this way. Most people walk with pressure on their heels. Viola uses the ball of her foot. It's like she was tiptoeing.::  
  
"So she walks differently, that doesn't mean she isn't human."  
  
Jake nodded. "Marco is right Tobias."  
  
::When's the last human you knew that had blue skin?::  
  
Rachel stared at Tobias. "Excuse me?"  
  
::You see things when your a fly, not as good as a hawk but you can get closer. She missed a spot wth her make-up, and it was blue.::  
  
"could have been paint."  
  
::It was on the back of her neck, and there was fur.::  
  
  
  
Jake sighed. "Alright. Ax, Tobias and Cassie, you check out the house, see what you can find out about this girl. Me, Rachel and Marco will go to the banquet, see if we can stop this."  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
Viola sighed looking out the window. People gave her brief glances but no one looked at her too long. It had taken hours to convince her parents to let her go. It would have been futile to sneak out; she knew that now, not with her mother following. So she told the truth, most of the truth. She was going to a banquet for new students. It was partially the truth, she was new and working towards membership was kind of like being a student. Frank didn't come, her parents both busy, so she rode the bus and that had taken the most convincing. Her father had managed to get her mom to let her go to the banquet. So when the bus stopped, she got off alone, just like everyone else and stepped inside.  
  
"Viola!"  
  
Viola smiled at the girl approaching. "Hi Elena."  
  
  
The girl was in the group with her. She was a freshman with light brown hair that framed her face. Elena was the only daughter of two divorced parents; she had joined out of loneliness. The two girls had become friends easily, ever since Viola had started coming to the meetings.  
  
Elena smiled. "Come on, I saved you a seat."  
  
Elena grabbed Viola by the arm, practically dragging her to the table and she couldn't help but smile at the other girl's eagerness. She was lead to a table with most of the group she recognized along with a few others that were most likely full members. Margaret waved from her own seat across from Viola. "Glad you could make it Viola."  
  
Viola nodded. "I'm a little late, has everyone been served yet?"  
  
Margaret smiled. "Not yet, we're going to have a speech by our founder, then we'll be eating, but they'll be serving the food now."  
  
"So we'll wait to eat until after the founder gives his speech?"  
  
Margaret smiled and nodded. "He's right over there."  
  
She pointed to the head table at a well dressed man directly in the middle, slightly graying brown hair and searching eyes, his head continued to turn every few moments, not unlike another she knew.  
  
"He kind of reminds me of my mom."  
  
Elena looked at her friend in confusion. "Why?"  
  
Viola shrugged. "Just does." She smiled as the food began to be passed around. The guests smiled politely to their hosts as plates of food were set down in front of them just as the founder began his speech. Viola smiled to her own hosts as he set down her plate, then overshot his goal, hitting her glass instead. The glass toppled over on her lap covering her. Viola jumped up in shock, her hands setting on the table and settly (maybe that could be 'landing right' or something else, already used settling) on the plate. The food flew into the air, resettling on her face and sweater. Viola groaned.  
  
"I'm really sorry miss." The host continued to apologize as Viola tried to wipe the excess food from her gloves.  
  
Elena began to take a napkin to her friend. "Here, let me get that. You have it all over."  
  
Viola stepped back. "No. It's fine, I'll just go wash up. Look I'll be right back." She sighed turning to the host. "Where's the bathroom?"  
  
Her host indicated the direction in which she should go and Viola nodded, making her way to the restrooms to wash off what she could.  
  
  
**********************  
  
  
::The Lawrence's have a cat, found him hunting this afternoon so I acquired his morph.::  
  
Cassie nodded. "So we'll morph to fleas. Go ahead."  
  
Tobias seemed to nod as his feathers melded together, turning to a mouse gray, his beak vanished into a mouth and nose and two new legs sprouted from his chest, when he was done a mouse gray cat stood before them.  
  
Ax and Cassie waited a few moments and they two began to morph, becoming fleas before jumping onto Tobias.  
  
::Ready.::  
  
Tobias acknowledged Cassie's comment and began their journey to the Lawrence house. The back door was open. Actually that was an understatement. There was no door; it was just an opening large enough to fit a small horse.  
  
::This is weird. Not like any house I've ever seen before.::  
  
He turned to the stairs, making his way up t search. The cat ducked into the room, searching the area, he studied the pictures, looking closer. ::Whoa. Coast is clear guys, you have to see this.::  
  
Two barely visible fleas jumped off the gray cat and began to grow, their shape shifted as shells cracked into fur and skin until a human and Andalite stood by the cat. Cassie walked up, picking up a photo. She stared at the picture in disbelief. The two humans were no surprise. Two redheads, the girl was most likely Viola's mother. The middle girl was the most surprise. She was completely blue with autumn hair and violet eyes. From the top of her head protruded two stalk eyes, exactly similar (pick one, either exactly alike, or quite similar) to ax's appendages. From the look of her feet it was obvious why Tobias had mentioned her strange way of walking. She had no feet, only hooves.  
  
Ax himself seemed to be focusing on another photo as he removed from the wall, all eyes focusing on the photograph and Cassie approached in plain curiosity. Ax's picture was more of a shock then her own. Four people stood in the background of a forest. The first two were easily recognizable as Viola and her father, but the other two were a complete mystery. There was a second man in the picture, a portly fellow with black hair. The second wasn't even human at all because the fourth was an andalite.  
  
Cassie gasped in shock. "Visser 3?"  
  
Ax narrowed his stalk eyes. ::No, this one is female.::  
  
  
  
"Viola? Are you home? We didn't hear you come in."  
  
Ax nearly dropped the frame in surprise to the distinctly male voice downstairs. Cassie glanced over at the door. "It's Mr. Lawrence. We have to morph back."  
  
Ax seemed to nod in agreement and they both returned to fleas, hopping on Tobias' back just as Mr. Lawrence stepped into the room. He smiled, looking down at the mouse colored cat. "Edinthor. Should have known. Begging for food no doubt. You hungry?" He picked up Tobias, starting to carry him down the stairs. "Where's your collar boy?"  
  
Mr. Lawrence paused just as a meow sounded from the living room. He backed up and looked inside, staring at another mouse gray cat, complete with collar. He turned back to the feline in his arms. "Who are you? Demorph."  
  
The cat hissed and Mr. Lawrence frowned. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not a Yeerk or anything I just want to know who you are."  
  
::What's going on Erik?::  
  
Both head turned as a beautiful blue Andalite stepped into the room. Her gaze went from Edinthor to the cat in Mr. Lawrence's hands. ::You have no reason to be here. Who are you?::  
  
Cassie seemed to sigh. ::Demorph::  
  
Tobias leapt from Erik's hands, returning to hawk form. Both Gari and Erik's eyes widened in shock, neither had been suspecting that. The two fleas began to grow and Gari's gaze went from Ax, to Tobias and finally to Cassie. ::A morph capable human, not possible.::  
  
"It's very possible, Mrs. Lawrence."  
  
  
**********************  
  
  
Viola made sure the entire room was empty before turning the water on to run over the smears of food on her face. Beige tones ran down her neck as the familiar blue pigmentation was revealed. Sighing she ducked into one of the stalls to redo what had run off. It was a relief just to remove the confining overshoes. She could barely walk in the blasted things it was almost an effort just to keep them on. Sighing she went to work, opening her compact and painting on the flesh tones over her face. She dropped her compact in surprise when a scream echoed from the banquet hall.  
  
What was going on? She peaked out of her stall, making sure no one was around before creeping towards the door to sneak a glance. Slowly she opened the door, staring wide-eyed as the screams grew louder. Eight-foot tall beasts possessing snake like heads roamed around the banquet hall, blocking the exits. It was more shock then fear that overtook her, the beasts resembling so much of what her mother had told her. But this was all wrong; yeerks weren't supposed to be here, the planet was safe. Obviously it wasn't anymore; if there were Hork-Bajir yeerks couldn't be far behind. She gasped in shock as a Hork-Bajir approached only a few feet from her door. The creature seemed to hear her because it turned its enormous head around and stared straight at her.  
  
She was doomed.  
  
************************  
  
::A child a human and a red tailed hawk. This can't be the same andalite military I remember.::  
  
Ax stared back at the other andalite, studying her with his stalk eyes. ::You're Asgariem.::  
  
  
Gari nodded. ::You are correct. My full name is Asgariem Elonther Firegsth. I am, or rather was an Andalite scout.::  
  
Cassie looked at the two andalites. "Ax?"  
  
Ax looked at Cassie. ::Cassie, Asgariem was the first Andalite to come to earth. She was sent as a scout to determine the Yeerk threat on earth, when all communication ceased we had assumed her mission failed.::  
  
::There was no Yeerk threat. My ship crashed. Erik found me, he saved my life.::  
  
Tobias nodded. ::Who is Viola then?::  
  
Erik sighed. "Viola is our daughter."  
  
Asgariem nodded. ::Viola is half andalite.::  
  
Ax narrowed his stalk eyes. ::That isn't possible::  
  
::it's very possible. It's a result of morphing technology. Viola was born as a result of one night::  
  
Erik nodded. "Me and Gari have raised her since."  
  
::You abandoned your mission::  
  
Asgariem narrowed her stalk eyes again. ::My mission was non-existent. The Yeerk threat was nil and I fell in love. What has the andalite fleet done for me? I have a family now.::  
  
Erik held up his hands. "Hold on, why don't we explain some things? Like why there is my neighbor, an andalite kid and a hawk all with morph capability in my living room?"  
  
Cassie sighed. "It's a long story, but the yeerks are on earth, they control the sharing and your daughter is at one of the banquets right now."  
  
Erik paled. "Oh god, Viola?"  
  
=======================  
  
Yay! I managed to get this chapter out on time! After this theres about two chapters left to go. Yep, getting close to the end. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry sorry sorry! Little late on posting this. I was sick last week and was more in the mood for sleeping then writing. Plus writers block was killing me. Well anyway here it is. I'm currently working on the next chapter so I should have it out by this week. But don't count on it just in case that doesn't happen.  
  
Well anyway, I don't own animorphs.  
  
  
======================================  
  
Viola slammed the door shut, backing away before running into a stall. She shivered as she heard the steps of the Hork Bajir approaching. She could hear the echoes of screams, the sound of the 8 foot tall creature that approached. Viola inched closed to the end of the stall, there was no way to escape. Mother had told her of andalites dieing to avoid capture but she didn't have any options but to prolong her freedom. No, that wasn't true, she could try to call help. It was worth a shot.  
  
::Help. Someone Please.::  
  
::where are you?::  
  
She couldn't believe it. The fact that someone answered was unimaginable. It wasn't even her mother. Were there really other andalites?   
  
::I'm in the bathroom. Hurry please.::  
  
She gasped as the door was ripped open and the Hork Bajir was staring her in the face. He just stared at her and Viola could have sworn she saw it's eyes grow wide. "Andalite! Andalite!"  
She suddenly remembered the make-up she had failed to re-apply and the stalk eyes protruding from her head. She stared as a flash of black and orange tackled the Hork Bajir and splatters of what most likely was blood hit the stall and wall. The tiger turned back around to face Viola. ::Are you alright?::  
  
It's eyes suddenly met to her face and the animal took a step back in what could only be surprise.  
  
::Yo Jake I thought you might need some help.::  
  
Viola turned her head as a large black Gorilla pushed through the door before it too took on the sight of her. No way that voice it couldn't be. "Marco?"  
  
The Gorilla's eyes seemed to widen. ::Viola?::  
  
*************************  
  
If Ax was in aw of the speed Asgariem had taken to reach her daughter, he didn't let on. In owl morph it was a surprise how fash she could be, leaving the young andalite and cassie with the effort of keeping up. It was amazing how far the love of a child could go, Asgariem was determined to reach her daughter in time. Tobias had agreed to stay behind with Erik who was unable to come and all had agreed if the worst should happen and Viola was a controller Tobias would be able to get the man to safety in time.  
  
::You say your friends are already there?::  
  
Ax seemed caught off guard at the older andalites sudden need for conversation. ::Yes, they will stop the Yeerks.::  
  
::Can you trust them to succeed?::  
  
::Prince Jake has never failed to get all of us out alive.::  
  
That seemed to satisfy her as she dove towards the building, letting Cassie and Ax follow. They could easily hear the screams as the flood of guests were already trying to escape and Asgariem didn't waste time to demorph before charging into the building in search of her daughter.   
  
::The former Asgariem would have never charged in without backup.::  
  
Cassie demorphed and spoke briefly to Ax. ::She's been on earth a long time Ax And she has a mother's instinct."  
  
Ax nodded slightly waiting only a moment for cassie to morph to wolf before following the other Andalite inside. Asgariem was already fighting through the crowd screaming her daughters name as she occassionally paused to search. ::Viola! Viola?::  
  
She barely noticed the grizzly she passed who seemed to notice her all to well. ::What the..Who the hell are you?::  
  
Asgariem turned her stalk eyes to the grizzly, barely pausing as she continued to search. The familier voice of her daughter finally pierced her thoughts. ::Mom! I'm in the bathroom.::  
  
Asgariem nodded, cantering off through the battle and leaving a confused grizzly to just stare. Rachel turned to Ax. ::What the hell was that? Don't tell me the Andalites finally decided to show up.::  
  
It was Cassie that answered. ::Actually Rachel, that was Viola's mother.::  
  
Asgariem fought through the battle, ignoring most of the fire, the Hork Bajir, her one mission was focused on the protection of her only daughter. Her feet pranced as she explored every door before finally coming upon the one entrance that appeared to be practically torn off it's hinges. The obvious choice. Without missing a beat she charged in, surprised to notice the presence of a tiger and Gorilla in the same room. On instincts she raised her tail blade, preparing to defend herself and her charge at the slightest provokation.  
  
::Viola?::  
  
"Mom?"  
  
She watched as the two animals backed away, allowing the unmistakable blue figure of her daugter to step out of the stall and stare at her mother in near shock. "Mother, how did you find me?"  
  
::I had help::  
  
"Mom I'm sorry. I really am."  
  
::Later Viola, we're getting out of here first.::  
  
The tiger stepped forward staring down Asgariem. ::Who are you?::  
  
::My name is Asgariem, I'm Viola's mother. If you don't mind I'd like to get out of here before anyone else makes this discovery. You and your friends I'll tolerate. The yeerks or any other human I would not be so happy to include. Viola, get on my back.::  
  
Viola nodded in obedience as she climbed onto her mother's back, who promptly turned around and cantered out the door before Jake signalled the call of retreat. As they made their way throgh the hall Asgariem grabbed a tablecloth and threw it up to Viola who wrapped it around her body, conceiling the truth of her heritage once more.  
  
::Andalite, giving humans rides now?::  
  
Asgariem turned, facing the second Andalite she had met today and the last one she had wanted to, expecially at this moment. ::The abomination.::  
  
::Thats rude. Here I come, fully prepared to remove your passenger and all you can do is display insults.::  
  
Asgariem stepped aside, avoiding the quick motion of the Visser's tail blade. ::I prefer to keep my passenger.:: Her eyes moved back to her daughter. ::Go, find the others::  
  
The girl nodded, jumping off her mother's back and scrambling away from the battle.  
  
::Your protecting a mere human. This is a change from andalite pride. I wonder why she's such an intrest.:: His voice called out louder as he issued an order. ::Capture that human!::  
  
::No!:: Her tail blade went up as she executed a stab at her apponent. The yeerk abomination merely laughed as he easily avoided the attack.   
  
::Your out of practice Andalite. I've fought more experienced warriors.::  
  
His own tail blade went up as he slashed forward, Asgariem could only jump back in order to avoid the attack which seemed to amuse the visser. ::This is the hope for humanity? Pathetic.::  
  
Asgariem winced as she felt the seering pain of a dracon beam graze her leg. She stumbled and fell to her knees, losing any advantage she had. She looked up at the Visser's smug face and glared, tail still raised in defense. Visser 3 never got the chance to strike as the flash of orange and black attacked, catching the abomination off guard. Her stalk eyes turned to see Marco approach. ::Morph now!::  
  
Nodding Asgariem didn't waste any time as her body began to change and shrink to something smaller, harder to aim at, the sparrow. She took flight as she scanned the area in search of her daghter, attempting to avoid the crossfire of dracon beams before catching the sight of a white sheet fleeing for the door. She dove, following the menagerie of animals out.  
  
*********************  
  
Viola took a last glance at her mother and the other andalite before finally running to find the grizzly or the tiger. There was only one andalite her mother had called an abomination, the one and only andalite actually captured by a yeerk. Her heart quickened as she began to dread the thought of her own mother risking captureand her pace quickened until she found the familier tiger. ::Jake please. My mother you have to help her!::  
  
::What?::  
  
::The abomination, she's fighting him.::  
  
The tiger looked at Viola and then seemed to understand as hetook off in the direction Viola had come from. ::Get out of here!::  
  
He didn't need to tell her twice. She looked around in desperation, the crowd was so thick she couldn't see where she was going. Which way was out? Her eyes turned upward and she caught sight of a sparrow escaping through the door. Viola smiled, it was mother, she had just shown her the way out. She nearly jumped when she felt a hand close around her arm, then turned to stare at the woman with long black hair, Margaret. From the look on Margaret's face something told her she was not lucky to run into this woman. "Visser! I have the human!"  
  
Her panic increased and Viola tried to pull away, desperate to escape now more then ever. But Margaret had a good grip and when she finally drew a gun all hope vanished. She was surrounded by yeerks, even if she had managed to break away she would be shot on sight. Instead she picked up a futile attempt to hide in the makeshift cloak as the Visser approached, still looking triumphant even after the loss of so many potential hosts. Her panic increased as someone removed the tablecloth with a flourish, revealing the full truth of the so called human Asgariem had been so desperate to protect.  
  
The visser seemed to grin as everyone else gasped in shock. His hand reached out, cradeling her chin in amusement. ::they day wasn't a complete loss was it Ellin 237?::  
  
Margaret scowelled. "This Andalte abomination? What importence is she?"  
  
::Importent enough for them to protect.::  
  
  
************************  
  
It wasn't until a couple blocks the others stopped and Asgariem finally found it safe to demorph. She looked around at the group of humans surrounding her and then at the one andalite present. Her confusion grew as she noticed one member she had failed to see. ::Where is Viola?::  
  
Jake looked at Asgariem. "She didn't escape with us?"  
  
Asgariem froze. ::No, I saw her, the white sheet.::  
  
She looked back, noticing the tablecloth that lay ownerless on the sidewalk. Her gaze moved to Cassie as she began to recall the events. The tablecloth flowing, the wolf who had suddenly appeared where there was none. Her poor sparrow vision of the dark had failed to see that the white shape was not the one belonging to her own daughter.  
  
::Andalite! Are you still there?::  
  
Her hearts nearly stopped as the Visser echoed in her mind.  
  
::Interesting charge you have. What is she? Some nothlit who failed to morph in time? She's importent enough to you. Maybe I should keep her if you fail to show up tommorow and propose a trade. Your life for hers. I'll be waiting for your reply.::  
  
This wasn't happening, her only daughter, she couldn't allow this to happen. Her gaze moved over to the five others, their looks showed they too had heard the announcement. She had failed her daughter and it was public knowledge.  
  
=====================  
  
Okay so due to plot matters that seem to be out of my control at the moment this fic is going to be just a little longer then I planned. Still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Okay here we are! I got the next chapter out earlier then usual so hopefully that will make up for missing a week. Thanks to Silvercatofbast for helping me edit this because my grammer is less then perfect. Anyway by now you all know I don't own animorphs. As a matter of fact I own squat. All my possessions consist of useless junk I cannot bare to part with and contain only sentimental value. In other words, If I'm sued all anyone will get is some pocket change, so don't even try, I'm not worth it.  
  
===================================  
  
Viola sat nervously in the backseat. She edged away as far as she could from Visser 3, unfortunately that put her closer to Margaret and the gun being pointed at her ribcage. She stared straight ahead, making every effort to avoid eye contact with either of her captors, knowing full well they were staring at her. Her entire body was trembling in fear. She knew what the yeerks did, the stories her mother told her, her freedom shattered. But they thought her useless too, when they were finished with what they wanted she would probably be fed as delicacy to some Taxxon, or given as a minor host to a low level yeerk. She couldn't decide which was worse. She wished for her mother, anyone to help, the slightest possibility of escape. Those animals from before. She could have sworn it was Marco. That was impossible, no human had morphing technology.   
  
"I wasn't aware andalite filth was into such low-level operations."  
  
"Go ahead and ransom me Visser, I'm expendable. They'd rather just kill me then sacrifice the team."  
  
"And how many are in your team?"  
  
She paused, would a real warrior give away that information? When in doubt, lie. "More then you can imagine. We have already infiltrated Earth, it's only a matter of time before your empire will fall."  
  
Visser 3 smirked. "Really andalite? You lie, if there truly were as many as you say you might have chosen a full frontal assault."  
  
Perfect, she was trapped. "Really Visser, there are more useful methods of combat then just grabbing the bull by the horns."  
  
"Bull by the horns?"  
  
Margaret spoke. "A human expression Visser, it's meaning is equivalent to full frontal assault."  
  
"Silence!" The Visser's sudden outburst made Viola jump. The Visser continued. "What were your intentions at the banquet?"  
  
She began to panic now. "Nothing."  
  
He grinned, a frightening smile that sent Viola trembling. "We'll see. Hold her down Ellin."  
  
This was it; she bolted, trying to run. It was too late and Margaret was too close, she grabbed her before she even had a chance. Viola kicked with her back feet, trying to plant her hooves into those shins, making contact at least more then once before her other arm was held down. Her eyes widened with fear as Margaret leaned in closer, a grayish slug oozing from her ear. She screamed, struggling further and this time the Visser helped to hold her down as the disgusting creature dropped onto her ear. She tried to shake her head but found it forced down as the slug forced it's way into her ear canal.  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
It didn't seem important anymore to continue hiding. Erik didn't appear surprised when his wife walked into the house with four children wearing spandex and an andalite. What worried him was that Viola wasn't with them.  
  
:: Pack what you can carry Erik and call Frank, we're leaving.::  
  
Erik frowned. "Where's Viola? Gari?"  
  
:: She's lost Erik.::  
  
"That's not true."  
  
Both Gari and Erik looked at Jake.  
  
:: How long have you been fighting them? You know it's a trap, they won't let anyone out alive. We're lucky Viola has no value to them but for bait, she'll be useless as a controller.::  
  
Cassie stared at Asgariem in shock. "You're just going to let her die? She's your daughter!"  
  
:: Then she'll also know why I can't save her. I don't think she really knows who you are so your safe.::  
  
She turned away and trotted out the back door. Erik sighed, watching his wife go before he turned back to Jake. "I'm sorry."  
  
Rachel scowled. "How can you let her abandon your daughter like that?"  
  
"Don't blame her, Gari was sent as a scout. The fact she failed to determine the threat on Earth is a blow to her pride. She feels like she's failed everyone and right now she's struggling between being a mother and being a soldier."  
  
Tobias spoke. :: We can save her.::  
  
:: You?:: They all turned back to see Asgariem walking back inside. :: Your only children.::  
  
Ax narrowed his stalk eyes. :: We have done more then you.::  
  
Jake gave Ax a warning glance. "We know someone who can help that you're probably not away of."  
  
Erik looked at Jake in confusion, while Asgariem raised her stalk eyes with interest.  
  
***********************  
  
Gari looked at Erik, understanding and fear passed between them. Gently she kissed him. "You and Frank need to get out of here."  
  
"I want to wait until I know you and Viola are safe."  
  
"You don't know these people like I do Erik. Please, just go. I promise I'll come back."  
  
He sighed. "Alright. But you promised."  
  
Gari smiled. "Don't worry, I won't be alone in this."  
  
He nodded and Gari stepped back. He stalk eyes reformed as she began to turn the color blue. Her hooves and legs formed as she returned to her andalite form.  
  
:: You know where to go Erik.::  
  
She took one last look at her husband before trotting into the living room and turning to Marco and Rachel. :: You'll make sure he's safe?::  
  
Marco smiled. "Hey no sweat. Anything for a future mother in law."  
  
:: I never said I'd let you marry her.::  
  
Rachel smirked and Asgariem turned to Jake. :: Are we ready?::  
  
Jake nodded. "This is going to take perfect timing."  
  
:: I'm aware of it.::  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
:: Maybe your right half-breed. You're worthless to them. Pity, your mother would have made a great trophy.::  
  
Viola looked at Visser 3 and hung her head, looking down at the handcuffs on her wrists. Mom, dad, Uncle Frank. More Grammar problems! They were all in danger because of her.  
  
:: Visser!::  
  
Viola looked up staring at the blue outline of her mother. Mom no, it's a trap. :: Mom it's a trap.::  
  
:: I know Viola. It's alright.::  
  
Visser 3 seemed to grin. :: Your daughter is she? I wouldn't have guessed. The andalite whore.::  
  
:: Give me my daughter Visser, let her go.::  
  
As Asgariem began to approach Visser 3 pressed his tail blade at Viola's throat. :: Come any closer Andalite and you shall have no daughter.::  
  
Asgariem stopped and the Hork Bajir began their approach. In a blinding motion she had her tail blade pointed at her own throat. :: You forget Visser, I have nothing to lose. You have my daughter but what you are proposing in exchange is my life. If I do not see her released you shall have nothing and lose your bargaining chip.::  
  
The Visser laughed. :: Alright.:: He released his tail blade from Viola's throat. :: Go on Half-Breed. Be warned that every weapon is trained on you and your mother.::  
  
Viola nodded, glancing back at the Visser before approaching her mother. She walks slowly at first, nervous as every eye in the room was watching her. Gaining confidence she walked more quickly, before finally running into her mother's arms.  
  
:: Satisfied Andalite?::  
  
Asgariem nodded. :: Now I want to be sure my daughter gets out of here safely::  
  
The room echoed with the roar of a tiger as a large gray elephant broke into the room. "Andalites!"  
  
The Dracon beams seemed to go off at once as mother and daughter crumpled to the floor; circular burns smoking from their bodies. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Mostly just an epilogue. Yea I know it's short but I never said the last chapter would be long. Anyway thank you to all of you for reading this story. Thanks to SilverCatofBast for doing most of the editing and beta reading. And just plain thanks for your support.  
  
==============================  
  
Viola jumped in surpise as she hear the Tiger's roar, she remembered a swirl of color and then found herself facing a metalic erect dog like creature with a sparrow on it's shoulder. "Mom?"  
  
The Sparrow nodded. ::We're going to get you to safety Viola.::  
  
"I don't understand. What is this? Wheres dad?"  
  
::This is a Chee Viola. Your father is safe, but we need to leave::  
  
The Chee nodded. "I'm going to switch the hologram, you have to stay close to me."  
  
She watched the area around her shimmer and then the android began walking. Viola followed close behind acording to the Chee's instuctions.  
  
********************  
  
"Dad!"  
  
Viola ran, breaking away from her mother and the Chee and embracing her father. Mr. Lawrence smiled, hugging his daughter in return. "Viola, we were so worried."  
  
"I'm sorry dad, I should have listened, I'm really sorry."  
  
Marco smiled. "I'd like to have a hug like that. Hey Rachel did you miss me too?"  
  
"Not even in your dreams Marco."  
  
Asgariem approached her family, turning back around to face Jake and the others. ::Thanks for your help.::  
  
Jake nodded. "We can hide you in the free Hork Bajir colony..."  
  
::No. We won't hide that way.::  
  
Jake sighed. "Look you don't have much of a choice. It's the one safe place we have, unless you have a better idea."  
  
::Do you have the morphing cube?::  
  
***********************  
  
Viola looked at her hand, it didn't feel any different. The blue box had a strange tingling sensation, someting happened but how one little cube could be so powerful was amazing. She looked up at her father, then over to Uncle Frank and the others until finally she focused on her mother. "I just concentrate?"  
  
Gari nodded. "Think about what you want to become."  
  
Viola nodded, closing her eyes as she pictured the image in her mind. Gradually the blue fur began to disapear, her skin paling as her stalk eyes disapeared in her head. It was a strange sensation as she felt her hooves turn to feet and her ears shrink and round. Finally she opened her eyes, looking in the mirror. She took a step back in surprise and gazed at the human body that stood before her. Stalk eyes no longer interupted the shoulder length red hair and her skin remained a pinkened shade without the need of make-up. She smiled as she wiggled her toes, feet large enough to fill out shoes. "I'm human."  
  
Gari nodded. "We should go."  
  
Viola smiled, turning to Frank. "You'll be living with us now."  
  
Frank grinned. "I'll be careful about teaching you anymore card games."  
  
Erik looked at his friend. "Card Games?"  
  
"Uh, well just good clean fun."  
  
******************  
  
  
Marco leaned back as he sat on one of the hay bales, waving an envelope into the air. Two weeks since the Lawrences had left Marco had called everyone into Cassie's barn. No one knew what it was about, until they saw the letter. Marco smiled."It's got no return address and it's addressed to me. Three guesses to who it's from."  
  
Rachel folded her arms. "The lab finally decide your human?"  
  
"Haha. Laugh all you want, but she sent it to me out of all of us."  
  
"Well theres no accounting for taste."  
  
Marco grinned as he ripped the envelope open and pulled out the letter. "Dear Marco, Jake, Cassie, Ax, Tobias and Rachel.  
We've finally settled in. I can't tell you where but it's a long ways from home. Mom has had to get all new morphs and I'm having a great time at flying. Uncle Frank has his hands full treating the local population and dad is still writing, although he uses a different name now. It's nothing like our old place and we hardly get any visitors except for the local villaigers. There's no sign of Yeerks or The sharing anywhere but I've decided to keep my morphing capability just in case. It's really great, I havn't spent so much time outdoors in all my life. It will be a few months before I can send the next letter, we're really busy learning the language and the next town is miles away. Until then I wish you luck on the war and don't give up hope. Viola Lawrence."  
  
=================================  
  
Well I hoped you liked it, although it started to get a little obvious at the end with the Chee ;) Anyway Review, write or...have a good day. Whatever, Ciao! 


End file.
